Contrôle
by funnyway
Summary: House aime avoir le contrôle, en particulier dans la chambre. Une nuit il demande à Wilson s'ils peuvent essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent. Wilson fait sa propre requête. House/Wilson slash. Smutty oneshot


**_Traduction_** ** _:_** _Funnyway_

 _Un Hilson déjà institué, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Les personnages ont des dialogues savoureux, fidèles à eux-mêmes. C'est hot… aussi… mais vous lisez pour la beauté du texte alors ce n'est pas un argument !_

 _La seule fiction sur House de l'auteur et je suis persuadée que vous allez le regretter en bas de page. A vous de la convaincre d'essayer à nouveau en laissant une review ici ou sur la fic originale.  
_

 ** _Avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, merci encore pour le fandom francophone._**

* * *

 ** _Auteur_** ** _:_** Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak

 **Titre original** **:** Control

 **Avertissements** : Slash explicite House/Wilson, smut.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. J'étais allongé dans mon lit en train d'essayer de dormir et pour une raison inconnue… cette idée a surgi dans mon esprit. Et voilà vous l'avez sous les yeux ! Ma muse est accro au slash et ça n'a rien arrangé. Que puis-je y faire ?

* * *

 **Contrôle**

* * *

Le Dr. Gregory House se rallongea contre le coussin, soupirant de satisfaction, les yeux fermés. Un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre posé négligemment à l'opposé. L'instant d'après, House sentit une pression familière contre son épaule tandis que James Wilson posait sa tête conte lui et enroulait avec possessivité un bras autour de son ventre nu.

« Toujours faim ? » demanda Wilson en levant les yeux vers le visage pensif de son amant.

House ne répondit pas tout de suite, alangui et songeur, il fixait le plafond. Après une longue minute, il tourna finalement le regard vers le jeune docteur.

« Est-ce que je peux t'attacher ? » lâcha-t-il.

Wilson vacilla et ses grands yeux marron dévisagèrent House.

« Tu… quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question difficile, franchement. » cingla House.

« Mais c'est une question plutôt perturbante… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par est-ce que je peux t'attacher ? »

Wilson se releva doucement, prenant appui sur ses coudes afin de mieux observer son vis-à-vis.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est… » House poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « est-ce que je peux t'attacher ? Juste pour essayer, tu vois… pour le sexe. »

House commençait à s'impatienter du délai de compréhension de Wilson. _Bon sang, est-ce que le gars n'avait jamais rien fait de pimenté au lit ?_

Wilson se raidit.

« Pour le sexe ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Nooon, je déconne... bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! » House soupira, secouant la tête avant d'égrener. « Je-veux-t'a-tta-cher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… j'en ai envie ! C'est suffisant comme motif ? »

Wilson pinça les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et il n'y a pas de projet ultérieur derrière ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas m'attacher au lit et puis prendre des photos et les mettre sur internet par hasard ?

\- Jimmy, tu m'insultes ! » House eut une parfaite, bien qu'ironique, expression choquée « Comment peux-tu croire que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi bas ? Sans compter que je suis le seul et l'unique à te voir nu désormais… et je ne suis pas porté sur le partage. »

Wilson réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Okay c'est bon, tu peux m'attacher… si tu acceptes de me laisser être dessus la prochaine fois. »

House fit une grimace et tourna la tête pour regarder Wilson.

« Ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver. » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? » questionna Wilson, les sourcils toujours froncés « C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait !

\- Oh, je sais bien. » réagit House, se redressant à son tour sur ses coudes « Tu m'as baisé six fois.

\- Six fois ? Tu les comptes ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Six fois en deux ans, Jimmy, c'est ma limite. »

Wilson releva un sourcil de surprise.

« Six, c'est ta limite ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il se trouve que je préfère _ne pas_ être la fille dans cette relation. »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir en retombant sur le lit, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Alors quoi ? Je suis supposé être la fille ?

\- Tu fais une nana très sexy, Wilson, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ce dernier ronchonna.

« C'est pas de ça dont il est question. Tu n'as aucun problème à être dessous, c'est juste que tu aimes avoir le contrôle ! Tu aimes le pouvoir.

\- Bien sûr que j'aime ça ! Tu me connais depuis combien de foutues années, déjà ? »

Wilson sourit.

« Soit, si tu veux m'attacher, tu connais mon offre, autrement pas de marché. »

House marmonna dans sa barbe et roula sur le côté, quelque peu fâché et frustré.

« D'accord… alors je présume qu'il n'y aura pas de marché du tout. »

* * *

~/\~

* * *

Deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital, House passa la porte de Wilson en boitant et s'arrêta juste en face de son bureau. Penché en avant sur sa canne, il fixait l'oncologue tout à son travail. Wilson releva lentement les yeux, leva un sourcil en rencontrant le regard perçant de House.

« Est-ce que… je peux t'aider ? » interrogea-t-il en douceur, peu certain de ce qui ennuyait House à ce moment-là.

C'était généralement quelque chose de totalement ridicule et sans intérêt, mais si House ne pouvait trouver une énigme pour le distraire, son esprit en créer une, sortie de nulle part. Wilson s'y était habitué depuis un bon moment.

« Pourquoi tu veux me baiser ? » lança finalement House avec une franchise unique et un manque de subtilité que Wilson, parfois adorait, parfois détestait. A cet instant, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait.

Wilson posa son stylo et se redressa dans son siège, étudiant House un instant avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi tu veux m'attacher ?

House fronça les sourcils et plissa des yeux, accusateur.

« C'est pas une réponse, c'est une question.

\- C'est pas une réponse, mais une stratégie d'évitement. » conclut Wilson en croisant les bras. « Alors soit tu laisses tomber ce sujet, soit tu réponds à la question. »

House étudia le visage de Wilson durant une longue minute, cherchant le moindre signe de bluff dans ses traits. Jetant l'éponge, il lâcha un soupir bruyant.

« Okay, c'est bon. Tu me laisses t'attacher et je te laisserai me baiser. »

Wilson sourit.

« Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouai, ouai, peu importe ! Ne prends ton air suffisant avec moi, Jimmy. » protesta House avec une pointe d'amertume. « Ce soir, ce sera mon tour. »

* * *

~/\~

* * *

« Humhm pffhum… » Wilson essayait de dire quelque chose mais parler était extrêmement difficile avec la langue de House au fond de la gorge. Son corps entier était en feu, agité de spasmes sous les frissons de plaisir. Son torse se soulevait rapidement, chaque respiration lui semblait de plus en plus difficile. House se pencha, haletant et sonda son amant d'un regard embrumé de luxure.

Il était assis à califourchon sur Wilson, prenant soin de ne pas placer sa jambe droite dans une mauvaise position, ses mains posées sur les hanches du plus jeune. Les bras de Wilson étaient liés au-dessus de sa tête, les poignets attachés avec sa cravate à la tête de lit. C'était trop serré à son goût, mais House avait refusé d'utiliser autre chose. Apparemment, il aimait _vraiment_ ce que donnait cette cravate sur Wilson.

« … Qu'est-ce…qu'il y a ? » haleta House, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour éclaircir les idées de son cerveau brumeux.

« Désolé… » la voix de Wilson était faible et essoufflé « Pouvais plus respirer… »

House maugréa et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, arrête de geindre… » expira-t-il « tu vas bien… maintenant tais-toi et savoure… »

Wilson commença à parler mais ses mots furent une fois de plus stopper par la bouche de House sur la sienne. Sa langue força le passage, roula sur son palais, avant d'envelopper la sienne. Wilson releva la tête autant qu'il le pouvait, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur le baiser, mais House ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

Les mains du diagnosticien partirent explorer les contours familiers du corps de Wilson. Celles-ci remontèrent lentement le long des côtes, ses doigts brossant la peau sensible du torse, pinçant et jouant avec les tétons, déclenchant des gémissements que Wilson expiait dans leur baiser.

Les lèvres de House glissèrent de la bouche de Wilson à sa mâchoire, sa gorge, léchant, suçant et mordillant de temps en temps. La chambre était déjà emplie des sons de leurs respirations lourdes quand House plaqua ses hanches contre Wilson, qui se cambra des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Greg… » supplia-t-il, haletant et tirant sur ses poignets, désirant violemment pouvoir se caresser alors que les hanches de House s'éloignaient et que ce dernier cessait tout contact avec son bas-ventre. _Bon Dieu, il allait exploser à flirter avec le plaisir_. A cet instant, House eut un sourire espiègle et laissa ses mains vagabonder à nouveau, effleurant l'intérieur des cuisses de Wilson. Puis une de ses mains glissa sous Wilson et un doigt humide de salive poussa contre son entrée.

« Oh dieu… »

Le souffle de Wilson se suspendit et sa tête perdit toute pensée cohérente à mesure que le doigt de House progressait, son autre main prenant soin de _ne pas_ le caresser. _House allait le rendre fou, il en était sûr._ Ses hanches poussaient vers ce contact et un râle puissant lui échappa quand House toucha sa prostate. _Oh, doux Jésus, il allait mourir._ Il en pleurait presque, se cambrant et poussant ses hanches le plus possible vers House, essayant de presser la main inoccupée contre son sexe. _S'il voulait le rendre cinglé, il était en train d'y arriver._

Un autre doigt fut à l'intérieur de lui, puis un autre. Il savait que ça ne prendrait plus très longtemps avant que House ne soit à l'intérieur de lui. _Mais foutu lui, il ne l'avait pas encore touché_ ! Wilson était certain que son cerveau était en train de fondre.

« S'il te plait… » haleta-t-il dans une supplique, les yeux fermés, son torse se soulevant rapidement et des gouttes de sueur glissant sur son corps tandis que House faisait aller et venir ses doigts en lui. De temps en temps, House effleurait sa prostate et souriait de voir comment la bouche de Wilson formait alors un O désespéré.

« J'ai besoin… que… tu me touches… s'il te plait… » implora-t-il, jetant ses hanches contre ses doigts. « J'ai besoin de toi… en moi… Greg, tout de suite… »

House sourit et tout à coup les doigts disparurent. Wilson se sentit vide et triste, surtout que House ne l'avait toujours pas touché. _Qu'il soit damné, que fallait-il de plus pour qu'il pose ses mains sur lui ?_ Il entendit une bouteille de lubrifiant s'ouvrir et House gémir profondément alors qu'il se l'appliquait. Les paupières mi-closes, Wilson étudiait chaque expression de son amant. Il vit les rides de House comme s'effacer alors que celui-ci jetait la bouteille au sol et se glissait entre ses cuisses.

House remonta les genoux de Wilson, prenant garde à sa jambe droite, qui commençait à être légèrement douloureuse. Il s'arrêta face à son amant et cette fois le plus jeune gémit de supplique, bougeant ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le sexe de House contre lui.

« Pitié… » implora-t-il, totalement désemparé. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il était prêt à exploser et il était incapable de supporter plus d'attente.

House le pénétra alors lentement, prenant garde de ne pas le blesser. Il lâcha un râle sourd, exhalant le nom de Wilson en entrant jusqu'à la garde dans son corps. Il resta immobile un instant pour reprendre son souffle et permettre à Wilson de s'habituer, avant de lentement reculer et revenir en lui profondément.

Après quelques mouvements de lente torture, leurs corps trouvèrent leur rythme. Leurs hanches battaient la mesure aux sons de leurs gémissements et de leurs peaux glissant l'une contre l'autre. Tandis qu'une odeur de sueur et d'extase emplissait la chambre.

Ils parvinrent à tenir la cadence pendant plusieurs minutes, Wilson, les yeux fermés, poussait désespérément à la rencontre de House et tirait de plus en plus fort sur les liens autour de ses poignets. Et enfin, _enfin_ , les doigts de House s'enroulèrent autour de lui, exerçant une douce pression, caressant et jouant sur sa peau sensible et _hum, fantastique..._

Wilson savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il n'était plus qu'à demi-conscient et son corps était entièrement submergé de picotements de plaisir. Respirer était presque douloureux, pourtant _tout était foutrement bon_. House qui bougeait en lui, ses mains sur lui, le sentiment familier et extraordinaire d'être avec cet homme. La sensation érotique étrange d'être entièrement à la merci de House…

Le corps sous lui tremblait désormais et House savait que Wilson allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors il ôta sa main de son sexe et il accéléra le rythme, haletant, le souffle court, tandis qu'il sentait les muscles de Wilson convulsaient et se resserraient autour de lui. Le corps de son amant se cambra sur le lit, submergé par la jouissance, dans des harmonies de gémissements graves. La sensation de Wilson se contractant autour de lui et l'air de débauche sur son visage envoya House vers l'extase. Il grogna et saisit d'une poigne ferme les hanches de Wilson au moment où il jouit.

Les deux amants s'effondrèrent une minute plus tard, tous les deux essoufflés, collant de sueur et de plaisir, exténués et courbaturés mais indéniablement apaisés.

Quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, Wilson exhala doucement et tourna la tête vers House, qui était toujours essoufflé, couché sur lui, les yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime… » souffla-t-il en souriant et House eut un petit air arrogant avant d'ouvrir les yeux, de rouler à côté de lui puis de glisser une main sur son torse.

« Si ça peut te consoler, t'es un super coup, Jimmy. » se moqua House tout sourire en rencontrant son regard.

Mais Wilson s'en fichait. C'était en vérité de cette façon que House disait _je t'aime_. Savoir que c'était réel, était suffisant pour lui. Il avait déjà dit ces mots-là, c'était seulement rare. Wilson laissa son regard voyageait jusqu'au lien autour de ses poignets et il tira à nouveau dessus.

« Peux-tu me détacher maintenant ? »

House eut un sourire en coin et jeta un œil à la cravate.

« Je crois que je te préfère comme ça ! De plus, si je ne te détache jamais, tu ne me baiseras jamais et je pourrais faire ce que je veux…

\- House… » Wilson se figea et l'implora une fois de plus. « Détache-moi. »

Le plus âge sourit, se laissa glisser sur le côté et haussa les sourcils avant de s'approcher du visage de Wilson. Ensuite, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un long et langoureux baiser. Puis House s'éloigna et secoua la tête.

« Pas encore » annonça-t-il « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Jimmy. Nous avons un long week-end devant nous. »

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça. Après de longs débats avec ma muse, j'ai finalement décidé de le poster. Extrêmement nerveuse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris du smut ou du slash, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris du House/Wilson.

J'espère que c'est acceptable. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, laissez n'importe quel commentaire et/ou critique.

 _ **Funnyway :** j'espère que la traduction aura été à la hauteur de l'histoire, à laquelle je trouve bien des qualités (en particulier l'équilibre entre le propos et l'écriture). Mais surtout, surtout, celle de nous faire croire que ce sont des scènes tout à fait possibles entre eux._


End file.
